Family and love makes you stronger
by Zanessalover576
Summary: Newly, engaged couple Troy and Gabriella open the next chapter of their lives. Being a family.
1. Chapter 1

Troy unlocked the front door to his suburban house. While carrying his left over work he scanned the mail to see if anything interesting had come. He walked into the kitchen and dropped the mail on the counter and went to the master bedroom.

Troy saw that the door was closed and so he thought that his fiancee was asleep, he crept into the dark room. Successfully, he made no sounds as he entered, and layed beside the beauty on top of the bed.

Gabriella. She was the love of his life and every moment they spent together felt like they have known each other for forever. Troy looked at her, brown curls that cascaded down her chest. Her eyes, closed but the most beautiful that he has ever seen. Troy leaned over closer to her and kissed her forehead lovingly. She opened her chocolate brown eyes and smiled at him.

"Hi". She moved her body closer to him and tilted her head up and kissed him on the lips which he gladly accepted.

"Hi back baby. I thought I should wake you up to remind you that we have dinner reservations with our friends tonight" he said putting a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"I know. I was just trying to relax a little bit before you got home. I had the longest day at work, and all I could think about was you and how I just wanted to be in your arms". She snuggled into his chest more and hid her face in his shoulder and wrapped her arm around his toned frame.

"Aw.. Why was it so long baby?" He stroked her cheek and leant down and kissed her cheek.

" Just too tired and I didn't sleep very well last night and I just wanted to be with the one I love the most. By the way, I love you" She snuggled into him and put her head on his chest.

" I love you , if you don't want to go to dinner with everybody I can tell them you aren't feeling well" he looked at her sincerely and stroked her hair.

"As much as I want to, we made plans with our friends and I don't want to break them" Gabriella got up and kissed his lips and went to the bathroom to take a shower to get ready. Troy got up before he made it in the bathroom and gave her another kiss and then left the room.

"Troy! We are going to be late if you don't hurry up" Gabriella yelled up the stairs in her red dress waiting for her boyfriend to leave.

"Im coming!" He made it down the stairs and took Gabriella's hand in his and intwined them and grabbed his keys and left.

Jessies Restaurant was an intimate and quiet Italian restaurant. As Gabriella and Troy walked in the door hand-in-hand they saw Chad and Taylor waiting at a table.

"Hey, sorry we are late. Work got off late" Troy told Chad while shaking each others hand.

"We were early, as usual" Chad said rolling his eyes at his girlfriend, Taylor McKessie, she and Gabriella had been best friends since their junior year of high school. Taylor had gone to Stanford and studied Anatomy.

"So... Hows the hospital life Tay?" Gabriella had asked after they ordered their food. She immediatley intwined hers and Troys fingers.

"Oh you know, the usual catastrophies. Crazy people running around and screaming at each other" she said.

The conversation went on until they received their food and then after said their goodbyes and headed their separate ways. Troy and Gabriella got home and got into bed.

"I love you Gabby" Troy said kissing her lips.

"I love you too Troy" Gabriella said and with that she fell asleep with her head on his chest listening to the heartbeat that made her think of the future with her love.


	2. Chapter 2

Troy woke up with his hand around Gabriella. He kissed her head and snuggled into her embrace more. She gripped his shirt and wrapped her legs around his. Gabriella kissed his chest.

"Good Morning babe" Gabriella said looking up at him.

Troy kissed he mouth in response.

"I have to be at the gym at 11 baby" Gabriella started to get up and kissed his lips a final time

Gabriella got up and took a shower and got dressed. She walked out of the bathroom and jumped into Troys arms and wrapped her legs around him. She shoved him against the wall while not breaking a kiss.

"Whoa... where did that come from?" Troy let her down and wrapped his arms around her waist

"I love you". She said smiling.

Troy couldn't help but smile and moved his head closer to hers so their forehead were touching

"I love you too baby, more than anything in the world". With that she gave him a kiss and left for the gym while Troy walked her to the door and watched her car fade away.

The phone rang and Troy ran to the kitchen and slid across the counter and answered "Talk to me".

"Hey Troy, its Tay is Gabby home?" Taylor asked.

"Nah, you just missed her, she went to the gym for a little while. Why whats up?" Troy asked as he walked into the family room and looked out the window.

"Oh I just wanted to know if she was free to do lunch since I haven't seen her in a week or so" She replied. Troy looked at the trees in the front yard.

"Oh okay when she gets back i'll tell her you called". Troy wiped his hair from his eye.

"Thanks bye". They both hung up and Troy heard the door open.

Gabriella walked into the kitchen where Troy was standing " Hey".

"Hey". Troy went up to her and kissed her, but then stepped back with a disgusted look on his face.

"You need a shower baby" Troy said laughing. Gabriella put her famous sad eyes on.

"Fine be that way!". Gabriella left the kitchen and went into the master bedroom and slammed the bathroom door shut.

Troy sighed and went to the bathroom door. He thought he said it in a joking manner. He tried to open the door but she locked it.

"Gabriella?...Brie?" Troy questioned.

No answer and he felt even more horrible


	3. Chapter 3

Troy went to try to unlock the bathroom door. But Gabriella had locked it.

"Babe, open the door, please?" he leaned against the door trying to hear her. Troy felt awful that he said that to Gabriella but he thought he was joking.

Troy finally heard sniffling " No!" As if he couldn't feel anymore worse than he did she was crying because of him. He cursed himself silently.

"Brie, I'm sorry baby, I didn't think I was being mean. I thought it was a joke". Troy leaned up against the bedroom walk next to the bathroom. He waited for a minute and when she didn't open the door Troy left and went to the kitchen to call his mother.

"Mom! Gab and I got into a misunderstanding and she locked herself in the bathroom and is refusing to talk to me and I feel so bad! What do I do?"Troy put his head against the kitchen cupboard eyeing the bathroom that Gabriella was in.

"Well Troy...did you apologize?" his mother asked.

"Yes! But when I did and asked her to open the door she started crying". Troy was so confused. He loved Gabriella from top to bottom. It killed him to see her upset by something he caused that could have been easily avoided.

"Honey, go try the door again. She probably has forgiven you by now". Troy looked at the door one last time. Then he told his mother he would, and hung up the phone.

Troy nervously walked to the master bedroom and went to the bathroom door and said "Baby? I know you are mad and you think I am a jerk but I'm sorry. I feel awful and I love you too much to let this come between us. So, can you please open the door?"

He heard movement and saw her unlock and open the door, her face was tearstained and and frowning. He opened his arms and she walked into them and gripped his shirt.

"I love you too I am sorry that I am really overly emotional right now Troy. I know you didn't mean it". She looked up and kissed him and wrapped her arms around his neck and Troy lifted her so that he was carrying her and holding her legs without breaking the kiss. They fell back on the bed and broke the kiss and looked at each other.

"Do you wanna watch a movie and stay in tonight?" Troy asked. He caressed her cheek in a circular motion.

"Yeah. That sounds good. Plus, that gives us time to snuggle" Gabriella said smiling. She loved her snuggle time with him because she feels safe when shes in his arms.

"Ok. Then lets go to the family room, and pick a couple movies". Troy took her hand and they walked to the family room and decided on watching "Disturbia".

They walked to the couch pulled the blankets they had on the couch over their bodies and snuggled as close as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

Troy woke up with nobody next to him in the morning. He went into the bathroom. Nobody. He went to the kitchen and there sat Gabriella, with her face filled in books. Troy went over to her and kissed her head and stroked her chocolate brown hair.

"What are you doing baby?" he asked as she looked up at him smiling. She sat up and kissed his lips with passion.

"I'm finalizing wedding details for the wedding next week" Gabriella said going through catalogs of flowers and writing prices down.

"Oh, well let me help you" Troy sat down and grabbed her hand and entwine them and started working on the last details before their wedding.

A week later it was Troy and Gabriella's Wedding. They hadn't seen each other since the night before so the girls in the morning could get ready. Gabriella had decided that Taylor was going to be her maid of honor, while Sharpay, Kelsi, and Martha were her bridesmaids. Troy, on the other hand had Chad as his best man. The girls were helping Gabriella get ready.

"Okay Gab, the dress is on. And you look beautiful" Taylor said smiling. Gabriella went over to Taylor and gave her a hug.

The wedding started and ended very quickly.

"By the power invested in me through the state of New Mexico, I pronounce Troy and Gabriella as husband and wife! You may now kiss the bride" the priest said.

Troy leaned down and kissed Gabriella with passion. They turned around and walked down the aisle. They looked at their families and both, were in tears. They went to their car and off they went to their honeymoon in Hawaii.

"I love you, Mr. Bolton" Gabriella smiled leaning her head against his shoulder.

"I love you too, Mrs. Bolton" Troy smiled back and kissed her.

Troy and Gabriella spent every second they had in Hawaii on the beach playing in the water, tanning, and making sandcastles.

"I can't wait to get back to Albuquerque" Troy said when they got on the plane to leave Hawaii. They had been there for 2 weeks and enjoyed every second of it with each other.

They arrived at their house and dropped everything and unpacked. Troy was walking down the hallway and Gabriella jumped into his arms, while he caught her and started making out. Gabriella pulled Troy to the bedroom and fell on he bed not breaking the kiss. Troy grabbed her body and scooted her up so that she was laying on his body. They moaned into each others mouth with passion as they started getting heavier into it. They gripped each other as they started to make love for the first time and one of the best times they have ever had. They fell asleep in each others arms knowing that they wouldn't want to be anywhere else but in each others arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Troy woke up to the sound of throwing up. He listened, to see if he was imagining it, but when he heard it again, he raced to the bathroom door.

"Honey...sweetheart are you okay?" Troy leaned against the door. There was no answer, he saw that the door was unlocked so he went in.

He walked in and saw Gabriella with her head against the bathtub with tears in her eyes. Troy walked over to her and sat down next to her, putting his arm around her.

"Sweetheart are you okay?" She nodded in response and leaned her head on Troy's chest. He stroked her back and kissed her head.

"Maybe I should call the doctor, I have never been sick like this before" Gabriella said tiredly. She got up, with the help of Troy and went back to bed.

Troy put the covers over her and kissed her forehead. "I love you Gab" Troy said. She mumbled an I love you too and fell asleep. Troy left the room and called the doctor.

Troy and Gabriella were waiting in the waiting room of the doctors office. The nurse came out and called her name and took them into an exam room. They both held hands while waiting for the doctor, occasionally Troy would kiss her head. The doctor came on and shook Troys hand.

"Now, Gabriella what seems to be the problem?" Doctor Peter asked.

"I have been throwing up in the mornings and been really tired lately and throwing up when I smell food" Gabriella said holding Troy's hand tightly.

"Hmmm... Gabriella do you think its possible that you could be pregnant?" Gabriella looked shocked.

"I don't know" She responded.

"Lets do a pregnancy test and see, if you are, then that would explain your symptoms to throwing up and the tiredness" Doctor Peter said.

Gabriella looked at Troy, she was scared to death. She never thought that she could be pregnant. Doctor Peter handed her the test.

"Can Troy go in with me, please?" She asked with a death grip on his hand. He had his other hand around her waist.

The doctor said that it was okay, so both of them went into the bathroom.

"What do you think about this Troy?" She asked.

"I think it would solve all the questions we had. I would be happy to be a daddy" he said.

She sighed relieved that he would be okay with this. She took the test, with Troy holding her hand the whole time. After she had taken it, she gave it to the nurse who told them to wait a few minutes.

Doctor Peter came in and told them it was positive. Gabriella had a smile on her face and Troy kissed her head. The two thanked the doctor and got in the car and drove home.

"So your really okay with this?" Gabriella asked holding his hand while he drove home. He looked at her and said "Of course I am okay with this. Our baby is in there". He rubbed her stomach gently. She smiled thinking about the future with a new member of the family.

They got home and called all their family and friends and told them about the exciting addition in their family.


	6. Chapter 6

Troy rolled over and saw that his wife was still asleep. They had gone to the OB that Gabriella's Doctor had recommended and found out she was 2 months along. They were ecstatic. Troy pulled himself closer to Gabriella and lifted her shirt a little bit and rubbed her slightly swollen bump. He kissed her cheek. He leaned over so that his face was in the front of her small, but noticeable bump and kissed it several times until he heard Gabriella start to wake up.

"Hi baby" she smiled and put her hand on his face. She brought him closer and kissed his lips. She sat up in bed and looked at her bump and rubbed it in little circles.

"Whats the plan, for today babe?" Troy asked. Holding her close to him with her head on his chest.

"I want to go shopping with Tay. I haven't seen her in a while. So we can go baby shopping" she said smiling.

"Okay. Just be careful, alright we don't want you or peanut, (the baby's name until they find a proper name) to get hurt or anything" he said caring. He kissed her lips again and got up to go to work.

"Okay. Ill be careful" she said and she got up to get dressed.

Taylor came to pick Gabriella up around 12PM and went to the mall. They both found a bunch of cute things for the baby. They both got hungry so they went to the food court, to eat.

"So Tay, Troy told me you have to tell me something" Gabriella said as she took a bite of her salad.

"Yes I do! Chad proposed!" Taylor said showing Gabriella the ring he gave her. She smiled and hugged her best friend and congratulated her.

After lunch, Taylor dropped Gabriella back at the house. She opened the door to find, Troy, next to a stack of pregnancy books, reading. She went up behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck and put her head on his shoulder, kissing his cheek.

"What are you reading about, babe? She asked as she sat down next to him. She rubbed his back in circular motions.

"Just reading about pretty much everything. Did you know, you could be in labor for days?" He looked at her seriously,

"Yes, but that doesn't happen to everyone though. But how about we take a break from reading and you can take a bath with me?" She said wrapping her arms around him and kissing his lips.

"Oooh, that sounds nice. I'll be right there okay" Troy said getting up.

Troy walked into the master bathroom and saw his wife, in the jacuzzi tub, he got in with her, and pulled her into his arms. They enjoyed each others company then got out.

They went to Taylor and Chads after to have dinner. They talked about the baby, work and everything else.

They came home and went to bed with there hands on Gabriella's growing 3 month bump


	7. Chapter 7

5 months later (sorry for the skip) Gabriella is 8 ½ months pregnant and extremley uncomfortable. Troy and Gabriella were asleep both their hands on her huge bump. Gabriella had been off work for about a month and a half. She was bored all the time when she was at home. She would tend to call Troy while he was at work because "daytime T.V sucks". Gabriella woke up and looked at Troy and smiled.

She leaned as close as she could and said "I love you" and kissed his cheek. She sat up and tried to get up, and with the help of the bed, she pulled herself up. She walked into the kitchen and saw the mirror they put up and she stood in front of it, looking from the side.

"I am a huge blimp, baby your making mommy fat" she talked to her bump while rubbing it in circles as it kicked.

Troy realized that their was a coldness in the bed he opened his eyes and didn't see Gabriella and thought something had happened. He had become a light sleeper since she became 8 months and tried to go out to eat by herself at 4 AM.

_Flashback _

_Gabriella woke up and was craving a burger and fries so she quietly got up out of bed and slipped on her slippers. She went to the where Troy had his keys laying and picked them up. She opened the front door to have it shut in front of her. She stared at the door in disbelief. She turned around and saw Troy holding the door closed. She smiled._

"_Hi baby" she said smiling very big. _

"_Where do you think your going, babe? He asked looking into her eyes full of seriousness. _

"_To get a burger and fries from the drive-thru, the baby wants it bad" She looked at him ashamed. He left and put his shoes on and took the keys out of Gabriella's hand. _

"_Why didn't you just wake me up?" Troy asked as they were driving. _

"_Because you have work tomorrow and I didn't want you to be tired on my account" She said putting her head against the window. _

_Troy got to the drive-thru, ordered and paid. He gave Gabriella her food and said "Baby, if you were craving something that involves a car to get there you need to tell me, I don't care if I had work in the morning, you are not going to drive at night, while your 8 months pregnant". _

_She agreed and apologized and devoured her burger and fries. After she was done they went to bed. _

_End of Flashback _

But this time he listened and didn't hear keys. He got up and went to the kitchen to find Gabriella staring into space, with tears streaming down her face. Troy knew it was the hormones and went up to her.

"Baby whats got you up this late?" He wiped away the tears that were running down her cheeks.

"I'm scared" she said crying and pulling herself into Troy's chest. He put his arms around her and rubbed her back soothingly, and whispered sweet things in her ear.

"What are you scared of, sweetheart?" Troy asked massaging her bump.

"What if I can't give birth, what if I am not a good mother, what if my child fails on my account" Gabriella leaned her head on Troy's chest and hid her face so he couldn't see that she was embarrassed.

"Baby, how could you think of all those things? I know you are going to be a perfect mother to our child. Everybody does something to fail though, nobody's perfect. The birth thing, you will be able to do it baby, you are the strongest woman I know. I will be right beside helping you too and holding your hand the whole time, so sweetie you have nothing to worry about" He told her and rubbed her back.

"Thank you Troy, I love you" She kissed him softly.

"Don't thank me babe, it's in my job description as a husband" Troy joked he kissed her. Then lifted up her shirt and kissed her bump.

They walked back to bed and fell asleep in each others arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Today was a very important day. For Troy and Gabriella this was the day they had been waiting for, for months. Gabriella was 9 months pregnant today. She was so happy that she would finally be able to see her baby. Both of them had a plan, in case she went into labor if Troy wasn't home or when he was home and how they would handle it. It was 2 AM and both of them were sleeping peacefully. It was until then that a shooting pain had hit Gabriella.

"Mmmm..." She whined. She rubbed her bump trying to calm the pain down. It happened again 15 minutes later.

"Oooh..." She tried to make the pain go away but when it didn't she knew she was in labor. She went over and shook Troy.

"What's wrong baby?" Troy asked worriedly. He rubbed her bump in circles.

"Troy, I think I need to go to the hospital. I have been having really bad pain" she told him gripping his hand.

They both got up calmly and got everything they needed and left to go to the hospital. They got to their room, after a few stops for Gabriella's contractions. She was now laying in a bed hooked up to monitors that showed how the baby was doing.

"How are you feeling, sweetheart?" Troy knew it was the wrong question when she gripped his hand for dear life and crushing it. He took his other hand and rubbed her forehead and kissed her cheek.

"Like I have been cut open" she told him as she breathed through a contraction.

Right then, Dr. Peter came in, and greeted them.

"Boltons. You ready to have a baby today?" He asked and checked her out.

"You are at 7 Gabriella" Dr. Peter said looking at Troy and Gabriella.

Dr. Peter left. As soon as the door shut, Gabriella moaned and gripped Troy's hand. It passed and Troy said.

"You are doing amazing baby. I love you so much" Troy said sincerely and wiped her forehead and kissed her.

"You trying doing this for 12 hours and see how you feel after it. Oh god..." Gabriella gripped Troy's hand and let out a high-pitched scream.

"It hurts Troy...it really does" She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. He leaned down and kissed her. He then, started massaging her belly in circular motions and kissing it.

Dr. Peter came in about 3 hours later to find Gabriella, red in the face and sweating, Troy was trying keep her calm.

"Gabriella your ready to push okay?" He said as nurses came in with equipment.

Troy looked down at her and kissed her. The nurse instructed Troy that he needed to hold Gabriella's leg as she pushed to get the baby out quickly.

"Okay Gabriella on my count of 3, you are going to start pushing until I say okay?" Dr. Peter said and she nodded in response gripping Troy's hand tighter.

"One, Two, Three push!" Gabriella pushed with all her might and fell back into the pillows, gasping for air.

"Great job, baby!" Troy said. She was told to push again and she then screamed.

"Good job Gabriella, the head and shoulders are out, I need one more push then you will have your baby" Dr. Peter said.

Gabriella was red in the face, and exhausted.

"I can't Troy. Im too tired" Gabriella said with tears in her eyes.

"Sweetie you can do it, remember what I told you" Gabriella got the strength and pushed again and Dr. Peter put the baby in her arms.

"Its a boy!" Both Gabriella and Troy smiled.

"What's his name?" the nurse asked.

"Ryan Thomas Bolton"


	9. Chapter 9

Troy came into the hospital room the next day to see, Gabriella asleep. He walked up to the bed and placed a kiss on her forehead. She woke up and smiled.

"Hi daddy!" she giggled. She leaned in to kiss him.

"Hi mommy!" he said smiling.

"Did you go see Ryan this morning babe?" She asked wanting to know if her son was okay.

"Yea. I did the nurse said that she would bring him in, in a little bit" he told her brushing the hair out of her face.

"Mmmm" she said as she closed her eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Troy asked rubbing her shoulder.

"Im okay just tired and sore" she said not opening her eyes.

The door opened and a nurse came in with a bassinet that said Ryan Thomas Bolton. They both smiled as Troy lifted his son from the crib and held him in his arms. Troy started to cry a little.

"He's beautiful Gab" he said with tears in his eyes. She leaned over and wiped his tears away. She loved how Troy acted toward their son. She knew he was going to be a perfect father to Ryan. Ryan started to get fussy so Gabriella reached her arms out and Troy put him carefully in her arms.

"Are you hungry baby?" She smiled and kissed his nose. She had the choice between breastfeeding or the bottle but she wanted to breastfeed, she had heard it was more healthy for babies.

"Do you want me to leave while you feed him or do you want me to stay?" Troy asked about to get up and leave.

"I want you to stay, if thats okay with you" she looked up at him.

She put Ryan under her hospital gown to wait until he was done with his meal. Gabriella then handed him to Troy

"Do you want to burp him, for me? She asked he took Ryan in response and carried him around the room and patted his back until he burped. He kissed his forehead and put him back into the bassinet.

"When do we get out of here?" Gabriella asked Troy, their hands linked together.

"I think you will be able to come home today the doctor said" Troy told her.

A couple hours later Gabriella and Ryan were discharged and allowed to go home. They got to the car and put Ryan in his car seat and drove home with their small family.

The drive home was short. Troy and Gabriella both got out of the car and got Ryan out and carried him to his room. They laid him down in his crib and kissed his forehead.

Gabriella went into their master bedroom and fell asleep within seconds of hitting her pillow. She was so emotionally and physically tired that all she wanted to do was sleep. Too bad it didn't last very long.

The doorbell rang and Gabriella silently prayed that it wouldn't wake Ryan up. She listened for a cry but she heard nothing, thank god.

Troy opened the door to find Taylor and Chad with smiles on their faces.

"So where is he?" Taylor asked excitedly.

"He's sleeping right now but we can go take a peek into his room" Troy said the smile never leaving his face.

They all walked quietly into Ryan's room and all admired him.

"He's beautiful Troy" Taylor exclaimed.

They walked back to the family room and sat down on the couch.

"Hows Gabriella?" Chad asked.

"Shes really tired physically and emotionally. She came home and literally put Ryan down and went to the bedroom and past out cold" Troy said.

"Wow. I would have expected that though" Chad said with his arm around Taylor.

They heard a door open and close and Gabriella walked in and smiled.

"Tay!" Gabriella said smiling.

"Hey mommy!" Taylor got up and gave her a hug. She had changed because she was so tired she was in Troy's workout shorts and shirt.

The rest of the day everybody talked about Ryan and how cute he was. After they left, Troy and Gabriella went to bed before their heads hit the pillow and wrapped in each others arms. Knowing their family was perfect.


	10. Chapter 10

Gabriella woke up to the smell of coffee. She smiled and stretched and got up. She went to Ryan's room but he wasn't there so she assumed he was with Troy. She walked to the kitchen and saw the sight that made her smile. Troy was feeding Ryan his baby food. Ryan had gotten a lot bigger and he opened his eyes for the first time a couple days ago. His eyes, were the same color as Troy's. Cobalt blue. She made her appearance known when she went up behind Troy and kissed his cheek then went to Ryan and kissed his head.

"Good Morning baby!" Gabriella said. She took a coffee cup from the cupboard and poured herself and Troy coffee.

"Good Morning Mommy!" Troy smiled and got up and kissed her until Ryan started crying. Troy went over and picked him up and rocked him and back and forth, he eventually calmed down. Troy walked to the baby swing that was in the family room and strapped Ryan in and let it swing slowly.

Troy went back and saw Gabriella looking outside. He wrapped his arms around her.

"i love you babe" Troy said kissing her lips.

"I love you too" They both went to the family room to see Ryan's eyes looking at them. He was pointing at them and baby talking.

Troy went up and played along "Really? You don't say? Oh I will tell her". Troy got up and went over to Gabriella, who was laughing so hard, and said "Your son says he loves you" he looked at her with a serious face.

Gabriella looked at Ryan and said "Mommy loves you too baby".

The doorbell rang and Gabriella went to answer it. She opened the door and was surprised when she saw her mom standing there.

"Mom! What are you doing here? I thought you were not going to be in town until next month?" Gabriella was shocked as she hugged her mother.

Troy came in to see who was at the front door and was stunned "Maria! What a pleasant surprise!" He went up to her and hugged and kissed his mother-in-law.

"Well I decided that I hadn't seen my grandson yet or my daughter and son-in-law and since I knew you would have your hands full I wanted to surprise you, so here I am!" Maria said hugging her daughter again.

They walked into the family room where Ryan was swinging and Troy went up to him and carried him over to his grandma. "Maria, meet your grandson Ryan Thomas Bolton". Maria took Ryan carefully out of Troy's arms and held him and kissed his forehead.

"He's beautiful, I wish your father was here to see his grandson" Maria said tearfully and Gabriella immediately left the room because she couldn't get emotional when talking about him in front of her mother because she wanted to be strong for her so she went to the bathroom and cried.

"I didn't mean to upset her Troy" Maria said regretfully. Troy went up to her and hugged her carefully because Ryan was in her arms. Troy left to find Gabriella.

"Gabriella? Sweetheart come here". The bathroom door opened and she came out and hugged him.

"Im sorry I just wish sometimes that my dad was here, he would have been an amazing grandfather to Ryan" Troy rubbed her back.

"Hey don't say sorry I mean you wanted your father here, its okay baby" Troy kissed her and they walked hand-in-hand to the family room.

Maria had put Ryan in his movable crib. He was sound asleep.

"Gabriella, I didn't mean for you to get upset about daddy. I was just thinking out loud and shouldn't have said it. Im sorry.

Gabriella had accepted her apology and they started to make dinner. They made tamales. Sfter


	11. Chapter 11

6 months later, Ryan was 6 months old today. Gabriella went to Ryan's room and picked him up from his crib and brought him to the master bedroom. He was starting to crawl and and had said his first word "Da" which we assumed was dad. Troy went crazy he smiled brightly every time he heard Ryan say it.

Troy was sleeping soundly so Gabriella decided to pull a trick and let Ryan carefully crawl onto Troy's chest. Ryan sat on his chest staring at his father. He decided to wake him up.

"Da!" Troy opened his eyes and almost had a heart attack at the fact that Ryan was on his chest and Gabriella was no where in sight. Troy picked up Ryan and tickled him as he started laughing. They both made their way to the kitchen.

"So I found your prank on my chest" Gabriella was looking in a cupboard trying to hide her hystertical laughter. He closed the cupboard door. Her eyes were watering so bad it looked like a shower in her eyes. He put Ryan in his high-chair and went over and kissed Gabriella.

"Ma!" Gabriella turned to Ryan and she looked at him and smiled.

"Yea baby. Ma is right here". Ryan just stared into her eyes and reached for her hair to pull it. Gabriella went over and kissed his head and started to feed him.

"So I was thinking that maybe we could go to my parents today to visit?" Troy asked Gabriella. She turned away from Ryan.

"Yeah I think that would be fine. Your parents haven't seen Ryan in a while. Let me just go get him ready and get his bag then we will leave" she told him, she kissed his lips and went to go get Ryan's bag.

After everybody had gotten ready they made their way to Troy's parents house. They both unloaded Ryan and walked up the steps to ring the doorbell. Jack, Troy's father opened the door.

"Hey guys! Well, if it isn't my favorite grandson!" Jack took Ryan out of Gabriella's arms and took him inside while Jack called Lucille to tell her that Troy was here.

"Hi guys what brings you guys here?" Lucille asked as we sat down in the living room.

"We wanted to visit and have Ryan come see you so here we are!" Troy said hugging his mother.

They all talked for a while then Ryan started to get a little fussy so they decided to go home.

"That was a long visit" Troy said laying down on the bed with Ryan asleep on his chest.

"Yeah. I just thought of something, we should try to see if Ryan will walk!" Gabriella said. Troy laughed at her expression.

"Babe, hes only 6 months old" Troy said insightfully.

"There is no harm in trying Troy" she looked at Troy and kissed his cheek.

The next day, Troy decided to take Gabriella up on her offer. Troy set up pillows all over the floor, in case Ryan fell he wouldn't get hurt. Gabriella watched him and questioned his actions.

"Honey, what are you doing?" She asked holding Ryan on her hip.

"Making sure my son doesn't get brain damage if he falls when we try to make him walk". Troy got up and grabbed Ryan out of Gabriella's reach. Gabriella went over to the other end of Troy. He gently took Ryan's hands and walked him carefully across the pillows to where Gabriella was sitting. Ryan got up by himself and turned around, with the help of Gabriella and he started walking on is own.

"Now do you believe me?" Gabriella said smiling

"Yes sweetheart, I do!" The three of them went to eat as a tiny family


	12. Chapter 12

Troy had gotten home a little later than usual due to traffic along the way. He opened the door and saw that the lights were off, he turned them on and put his keys on the counter. He walked in and saw a sight that almost made him tear up. Gabriella fallen asleep on the couch with Ryan on her chest. Troy went over and carefully moved the one-year old and carried him to his room and put him in his crib.

He went back to the living room and saw how peaceful his wife looked. He shook her gently and opened her eyes. She sat up and kissed him. He took her to bed quietly.

In the middle of the night, all the Boltons fast asleep, when a cry was heard.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Troy heard his son screaming for him and ran to his room. Troy turned on the light and saw a tearstained Ryan standing in his crib.

"Hey Ry, whats wrong?" he picked up Ryan from his crib and he layed his head on his shoulder.

"I had a bad dweam" He said tears still in his eyes. Troy gently rocked him back and forth.

"Oh, do you want to tell me what is about?" Troy asked wiping the tears from his son's eyes.

" I saw a monstewa in my woom and it ate me" Troy laughed at how he pronounced his "R's"

"Aw... but look do you see any monsters in here?" He spun him around the room.

"No" he answered with his head on Troy's shoulder.

"Then they aren't real Ry. Try to get some sleep okay?" He put Ryan back into his crib and turned off the light.

"Good night Ryan, I love you" Troy said.

"Good night Daddy, I love you too" Ryan laid back down and fell asleep.

The next morning Gabriella got up to the sound, of Ryan calling her. She walked to his room to find him standing in his crib.

"Hi Ry" She picked him up out of his crib and walked down the hallway to where Troy was standing. He took his son out of her arms and held him for a while.

"Ryan, do you wanna learn how to play basketball?" Ryan lit up and nodded his head.

"Uncle Chad and Aunt Taylor are coming over later and we wanted to know if you wanted to learn?" Troy said. He put Ryan down and he started jumping up and down.

"Daddy! Uncle Chad is hewe!" Ryan yelled as he raced out the front door to see his relatives.

The Danforth's came into the house and Troy and Chad did a handshake while Troy hugged Taylor. Gabriella came out and said hello. They all went outside to watch Troy and Chad teach Ryan how to play basketball.

"Chad, Troy, Ryan, Dinner is ready!" the boys came in and sat down at the table. They ate together and talked a little more and helped clean up then left.

Troy and Gabriella put a very sleepy Ryan to bed. They kissed him goodnight and said I love you and closed the door.

The next day Troy had to work so Gabriella took Ryan to go see his grandmother for a while. They pulled up to the house where Gabriella had lived in for so many years and rang the doorbell. Maria answered the door and smiled when she saw her grandson looking up at her. She invited them in, and offered them some cookies.


	13. Chapter 13

"Sweetie, be careful with those" Gabriella told two-year old Ryan. Ryan now looked extremely like Troy. His dirty blonde hair shone in the light, but his face was completely identical to Gabriella's. It was December and the three Bolton's were getting ready for Christmas. Ryan was helping Gabriella decorate the tree.

Ryan was putting on ornaments and when he finished Gabriella came up behind him and kissed his cheek. They heard the door open and they heard Troy call for them. He came into the family room looking exhausted, his tie was loosened and the top buttons of his shirt were undone, his hair sticking straight up.

Ryan ran up to him and jumped in his arms. "Hey Ryan, what are you guys doing in here?" Troy saw all the boxes of ornaments everywhere. He put Ryan down and walked over to Gabriella and put his arm around her waist and kissed her.

"We decorated the tree and made some christmas cookies, there are some left over in the kitchen if you want?" Gabriella told her husband of three years.

Troy went over to the couch and sat down. Ryan sat down next to him and Troy put his arm around him. "Whats wrong, Troy?" Gabriella asked worried. "Nothing" he mouthed to her "I will tell you later" she accepted it. An hour later, they both put Ryan to bed and kissed him goodnight and shut the door behind them.

They walked into their bedroom and Gabriella asked "What's wrong, baby?" Troy put his arm around her and said "My father called me today, my mother had a stroke at home this morning" he said solemnly. She rubbed his back in soothing circles and kissed his cheek. "Is she okay,Troy?" Troy sighed and put his head in his hands and cried. Gabriella rubbed his back and whispered soothing things in his ear. Troy cried himself to sleep that night.

The next morning, Gabriella woke up and saw that Troy was still asleep. She felt awful that he had to deal with this. She kissed his head and left the room.

"Ryan? Why don't you make a card for grandma, I am sure she will like it" Gabriella and Ryan were making Christmas cards. Troy hadn't gotten up yet, and Gabriella was starting to get worried. Gabriella walked into her bedroom and saw Troy with tears in his eyes.

"Hi. How are you feeling baby?" Gabriella asked. She wiped the tears out of his eyes.

"I am just scared she's not going to make it Gabs" Troy said sinking into the bed more.

"Well I know a little two-year old boy who would love to see his daddy smile" Gabriella said smiling slightly.

"Bring him in here" Gabriella agreed and Ryan came walking in slowly and went to look at his daddy.

"Daddy I made you and grandma a card" Ryan gave the cards to Troy and it made him start tearing up again.

"Daddy...?" Troy looked at his son.

"Is grandma going to die?" Ryan asked and thats when Troy started sobbing and Ryan ran out of the room crying.

Ryan ran crying into the kitchen to Gabriella, who picked him up and rocked him back forth. She rubbed his back. She whispered to him. He had fallen asleep and so Gabriella walked into Ryan's room and laid him down in his bed. She then went to the master bedroom.

"Troy? How about we go over to your parents house and stay there for a couple days? I can ask Taylor if she could watch Ryan. He's getting to overwhelmed with all of this". Gabriella walked over to him and sat down next to him. Wondering what was going to happen next.


	14. Chapter 14

Troy and Gabriella made arrangements for Ryan to stay at Taylor and Chad's for a few days. They both dropped him off and left to see Troy's mother. They got to the hospital and parked. Troy sat in the drivers seat for a while looking at the sky. Gabriella rubbed his back as she saw tears start pouring down his face. She kissed his cheek and they both got out of the car. They went to the admission window to get the room number of Troy's mother and both walked, hand-in-hand, silently to the room. They stood outside for a minute, so Troy could collect this emotions, so his mother couldn't see. They both went into the room, and saw Lucille, hooked up to monitors, eyes closed, and frail looking. Troy went up to her and looked at her for a minute and bent down and kissed her cheek.

"Troy? What are you doing here?" Lucille asked, as she opened her eyes. She held his hand tightly. Troy was speechless, he wasn't mentally prepared for what his mother was going to look like.

"Yeah, Mom, its me. How are you feeling?" Troy asked her, holding one of his mothers and Gabriella's hands. Gabriella rubbed Troy's back and kissed his hand that she was holding.

"I feel like I have been run over. Other than that, I am okay. The stroke didn't hit as bad as we thought. Hi, Gabriella. I didn't see you there. Come here honey" Gabriella walked over to her mother-in-law and hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"How's my grandson, Troy?" Lucille asked.

"Oh, he's pretty good, he's sad that you are in the hospital, but he wanted me to give you a card" Troy took out the card that Ryan made for Lucille and gave it to her. She read it and smiled "I have the greatest grandson in the world" Troy and Gabriella laughed.

They talked for a little while and then decided to just go home, seeing that Troy's mother was going to be released the next morning. They got back to the house, Taylor, Chad, and Ryan were watching a disney movie when they came in.

"Hey guys! Hey bud!" Troy said as Ryan ran into Troy's arms.

"How is she, Troy?" Taylor asked.

"Shes doing better than we expected, she's going to be released tomorrow" Troy said happily as he carried Ryan to the his bedroom.

Gabriella went to go say goodbye to the Danforth's. After they left, Gabriella went into the kitchen to where Troy was, she wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him gently.

"Baby, I have some news" Gabriella said as she sat down at the table. Troy looked at her questioningly.

"Im pregnant, again" She waited for his reaction, he looked at her and smiled and got up and kissed her.

"Really?" Troy asked happily. She nodded but he looked at her.

"You haven't had any morning sickness though" Troy said.

" My doctor said that some people get it and others don't. Are you happy?" Gabriella asked shyly.

Troy went over to her and put his arm around her and said "I am so unbelievably happy" Gabriella smiled.

"I found out a week ago, but with your mother having her stroke, I didn't want to put any stress on you. In 6 months, you will be a daddy again" She smiled.

Troy and Gabriella decided to watch movies and relax that night. They talked about the baby and told Ryan about it, who was happy to get a new sibling.


	15. Chapter 15

6 months later, Gabriella is 9 months pregnant and uncomfortable. The doctor said she needed to be on best rest because she was getting overly stressed out. She decided to change her whole birth plan though, on top of that, she wanted to have the baby at home and have Troy, her mom, and Taylor there. She wanted Taylor to deliver her child. Everyone was ready for Gabriella to have the baby. Ryan especially. Chad had come over to help occupy Ryan while she was in bed, and Troy was at work.

"Chad! Can you come here please?" Gabriella called.

Chad jogged into the master bedroom to see Gabriella, breathing heavily, he was about to say something, but Gabriella help her finger up to wait until the contraction had passed.

"Gab, do you want me to call Troy and Taylor?" Gabriella nodded trying to keep calm for the baby. She rubbed her bump trying to soothe the pain.

Chad came back into the room and said "They are on their way, honey, just relax okay?" Gabriella nodded and took Chad's outstretched hand and squeezed it tightly. He pushed the hair that was in her eyes away, when he heard the door open and close fast. Chad heard footsteps coming toward the room and saw Troy and Maria. Troy went over to Gabriella and took the place where Chad had been. He took her hand and let him squeeze it while she breathed through a contraction. Taylor had just walked in and said she was at 5.

"All men out! We are going to dress Gabriella in something comfortable" Maria said as she closed the door. They changed Gabriella after stopping because of a contraction. She was now lying on the bed. Maria let in the men.

"Gabriella I am going to check you okay, so just relax? Taylor said she disappeared. Gabriella was holding Troy's hand so tight that he thought he broke it...again.

"Gab your at 10. Time to start pushing. Troy I need you to hold Gabriella's hand, Maria will hold one of her legs steady and Chad you hold the other one". Troy looked at Chad in disbelief.

"You are going to let Chad, another man, look at my wife Tay?" Troy asked shocked but she didn't have time to respond because Gabriella screamed at everyone to shut up. They all got in their positions.

Quietly and calmly Taylor said "Okay Gabriella, I need you to push until I say stop okay?" Gabriella nodded as Troy kissed her head. Gabriella started pushing and screamed.

"It hurts! You did this to me!" she pointed at Troy and he ignored it knowing she was going to regret it later.

Taylor told her to stop and told her to start again this went on for 2 long hours until Taylor said the head was out.

"Push one last time Gabriella!" Gabriella was red in the face and exhausted she pushed again and Taylor put the baby on her chest.

"It's a girl!" Gabriella and Troy smiled. They all left them so they could be alone with their new daughter.

"This little cutie needs a name, babe?" Troy looked at Gabriella and decided on Madilyn Rose Bolton.

The next day Gabriella was sleeping because she was overly exhausted. Gabriella felt the bed shift and turned over and faced her husband. She smiled at him and he leaned over and kissed her. They all were excited that the new addition to their family had finally arrived.


	16. Chapter 16

Gabriella was asleep in bed. She had given birth about 4 hours ago and was exhausted. Troy was holding Madi (his nickname he gave his daughter) and watching Ryan. Ryan was in the corner of the living room by himself. He refused to talk to anyone. Madi was asleep in Troy's arms and he decided to put her in her crib. When he came back to the living room, he saw Ryan still sitting in the corner by himself and not talking to anyone. Troy went over and knelt in front of him.

"Ry, whats wrong?" Troy asked as he opened his arms to his son, who rejected them.

"You don't love me, anymore. You have Madi" Ryan said turning back to the corner that he was sitting in.

"Ryan, you know that mommy and I love you very much. Madi is a baby and needs attention because she can't do things by herself like you can" Troy smoothed his son's hair. Ryan walked over to Troy and snuggled into his chest. They both decided that they wanted to see how Gabriella was doing so they went to the master bedroom to see her sitting up in bed.

"How are you feeling, Gab?" Troy asked her as he put Ryan on the bed to cuddle with his mommy.

"Sore and exhausted but starting to feel better" She looked into Ryan's eyes and asked him "How are you, little man?" Troy had told Gabriella what Ryan had said to him earlier and she felt awful. Ryan answered by cuddling into Gabriella's side and said "okay". Gabriella looked up at Troy and he mouthed "give it time". Troy took Ryan to go get ready for bed seeing that it was late, so he kissed his mom and Troy picked him up and took him to get ready for bed.

"Our son hates us, Troy" Gabriella said as he returned to the bedroom. He sighed and pulled her into his chest "He doesn't hate us, he's just confused, he's not used to another person to share his parents" Troy said stroking her hair and kissing her hair "He will be fine, Gab you'll see". They cuddled and fell asleep in each others arms thinking that everything was going to be alright.

Gabriella decided she wanted to go out with Ryan the next day, so she could spend some time with him alone. Gabriella was holding his hand while they walked to the car. She picked up and set him in his car seat and kissed his nose and said "i love you sweetheart, never forget that okay?" Ryan responded back with an "i love you too". They decided on going out to lunch and then go on a walk. Gabriella finally got the courage to ask Ryan the questions shes been wanting to know.

"Ry, what made you think that we didn't love you anymore?" Ryan looked up at his mother.

"Because you and daddy are always with Madi all day long and don't talk to me as much as you used to and I felt sad" Ryan looked down at the table in front of him. Gabriella reached over and put his chin up so he was looking at her "Honey, Madi is a baby, she can't do stuff on her own like you can, so she needs our help" Ryan had tears forming in his eyes. Gabriella saw this and wiped away his tears. A few minutes later, they left the restaurant and Gabriella picked up Ryan and took him to the car.

They got home and Ryan had fallen asleep so Gabriella put him to bed and went into the kitchen. Troy was making a sandwich for himself, and looked up at her. "He's really upset, Troy. He thinks that we are going to just leave him because we have Madelyn" Troy walked up to Gabriella and kissed her lips. Troy pushed her on the wall, but she put her hand on his chest, "Baby I'm sorry I want anymore kids at this moment okay?" He nodded and kissed her cheek and left to go check on Madi.

Troy came back with a pink bundle in his arms. Gabriella went over to him and picked her daughter up and said "Hi, baby girl" she kissed her head and went to the family room to hold her. Troy followed but checked on Ryan first. He went to his room and walked in and saw nobody, his heart sank. Troy ran into the family room "Babe, Ryan's gone!" They went and searched all over the house.

The phone rang, it was Chad. "Troy, I think somebody important is here, would you like me to drop him off?" Troy breathed a sigh of relief. Troy told Chad that he was going to pick Ryan up. Troy told Gabriella and left. He got to the Danforth's home, and rang the doorbell.

"Where is he?" Chad took him to the couch that Ryan was sitting on. Troy turned off the T.V.

"Ryan? Why did you leave the house? You know your not supposed to cross streets by yourself" Troy said looking at him.

"All you care about is the baby" Troy looked into Ryan's hurt eyes. Troy turned to Chad and thanked him for keeping Ryan. Troy picked up Ryan and put him in the car.

They drove home silently. Troy was thinking of when Ryan was going to be okay with the new baby.


End file.
